nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior dos Santos
Background Dos Santos states that Antônio Rodrigo "Minotauro" Nogueira is his hero. In addition to his native Portuguese, Dos Santos speaks English. He received his nickname "Cigano" by showing up to practice with long hair placed in a ponytail, Cigano meaning Gypsy in Portuguese, The name is an allusion to a character from an old Brazilian soap opera, addressing the culture of the gypsies in Brazil. He is a Roman Catholic. He has also stated that as a child he hated fighting. UFC career Santos won the Heavyweight title against the champion Cain Velasquez at UFC 1 by TKO in the 4th round, Santos won against Alistair Overeem at UFC 6 in London, England by KO to retrain the title, Dos Santos beat Brock Lesnar to retain the title at UFC 1O, Dos Santos won his 3rd fight as champions against Stefan Struve at UFC 14, Dos Santos retained the title at UFC 19 against Travis Browne by KO in 3rd round in which many people thought he was behind in the fight, Dos Santos lost the title at UFC 27 to Shane Carwin by KO, Dos Santos won his next fight at UFC on Non Stop Sport 1 against Mirko Cro Cop by KO, Dos Santos beat Shane Carwin by TKO in the main event of Fight Night 10, Dos Santos lost to Mirko Cro Cop by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC 40, Dos Santos lost to Dan Severn by Submission in the co main event of UFC 44, Dos Santos lost in the main event of Fight Night 18 by TKO to Pat Barry. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 4 - 0 | Pat Barry | TKO (Punches) | UFN 18 | September 11 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.37 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 3 - 0 | Dan Severn | Submission | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.22 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 7 - 2 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | Unanimous decision | UFC 40 | 18 June 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Shane Carwin | TKO (Punch) | UFN 10 | May 5, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.04 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Mirko Cro Cop | TKO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.08 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Shane Carwin | KO (Punch) | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.55 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 0 - 0 | Travis Browne | KO (Punches) | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.31 |O2 Arena, London, England | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 0 - 0 | Stefan Struve | KO (Punches) | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.56 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Brock Lesnar | TKO (Punches) | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.16 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Alistair Overeem | KO (Knees) | UFC 6 | November 25, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.45 | O2, London, England | Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Cain Velasquez | TKO (Punches) | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 1.40 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Heavyweight title fight |}